Dracothon 2011
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: drabbles que escribí para el Dracothon 2011.
1. Draco, dragón, dios

Estos son unos cuantos drabbles que hice para el cumpleaños 31 de Draco, en la comu dracothon en livejournal (que fue hace un montón y yo apenas poniéndolos acá xD).

**._._._._._.**

**Título:** Draco, dragón, dios.

**Reto:** #1

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG

**Género:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Me acabo de dar cuenta que en los drabbles del dark crak fest no puse disclaimer… bueno obviamente no son mi propiedad e_é

**._._._._._.**

Draco, dragón, dios

La tienda era impresionante, gigantesca, formidable, fascinante y había logrado con su misión del día, impresionar a Draco Malfoy cosa por la cual Harry era muy feliz.

Draco había renegado y discutido sobre este tonto viaje a China, al cual se rehusaba a ir porque… bueno Harry había escuchado muchas razones pero no recordaba ninguna, de alguna forma de la cual el joven mago se enorgullecía era haber logrado traer a su novio a China, un gran, gran, gran logro personal; sin embargo desde que había pisado el país había excedido en gran manera las acostumbradas quejas, comunes para Harry.

Así que lo que Harry planeaba fueran unas vacaciones emocionantes en un país ancestral y mítico con su novio, ahora era una tortura para sus oídos y su paciencia.

Draco había dicho que era imposible que Harry encontrara algo que le gustara de aquel país con tanta gente; Draco odiaba a la gente, pero Harry como buen niño/chico/hombre que vivió no se rendiría tan fácilmente,

Cuando llegó al momento en que empezaba a considerar encerrar a Draco en la habitación del hotel; que era de lo único que no se quejaba tanto el rubio, descubrió ALGO que sabía perfectamente haría que por fin su molesto rubio disfrutara de las vacaciones.

Así era como habían llegado a aquella fabulosa tienda que había dejado a Draco con la boca abierta, literalmente.

La tienda estaba conformada por un sin fin de pasillos llenos de altares, figuras, estatuas de todos los tamaños con una figura en general, Dragones, no cualquier dragón, Dragones Chinos.

Después de un poco de investigación Harry había descubierto que en China los dragones eran considerados dioses, eran venerados y tratados con un abismal respeto.

Y si había una cosa que Draco adoraba, era su nombre, y entonces si su nombre significaba dragón y en este país adoraban a los dragones en simples palabras adoraban a Draco… pareciera un tonto razonamiento pero aunque la mente de su novio pareciera complicada no lo era tanto.

-¿Harry, crees que podamos mudarnos a China?

Y el héroe había vuelto a ganar.

**._._._._._.**

*-* adoro China, mi país favorito

**._._._._._.**

Vamos yo se que ustedes quieren comentar :D


	2. Cinco Cosas

**Título:** Cinco cosas  
><strong>Reto:<strong> #2  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Género:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

**._._._._._.**

Cinco Cosas

Draco tenía muchos defectos, Harry podía enumerarlos uno tras otro en cualquier discusión con Draco.  
>Algunos de estos defectos era capaz de pasarlos por alto, otros que hacían a Draco el mismo, otros que Harry no soportaba y que odiaba, a decir verdad había más defectos que odiara de los que aceptara.<br>Muchas veces Harry solía decir que podía enumerar las cosas que amaba de Draco con solo los dedos de una mano, es decir cinco cosas, algunas de estás veces lo decía enojado, lo decía con recelo, pero había otras como esta, en la que Harry se encontraba acostado en el sillón de su casa con Draco abrazado a él, durmiendo pacíficamente, que a Harry no le importaba si solo amaba cinco cosas de Draco pues esas cinco cosas compensaban los miles de defectos de su novio y la más importante de esas cinco cosas; que Draco, a pesar de todo, pasando por encima de su familia, de sus amigos, de cosas que en verdad quería, estaba ahí junto a Harry.  
>Por eso, que no importara cuantas discusiones tuvieran, cuantas cosas odiara de Draco, cuantos defectos, al final de cuentas, todo valía la pena.<p>

**._._._._._.**

yo se que quieren comentar :D


	3. Paranoia

**Título:** Paranoia  
><strong>Reto:<strong> #3  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco, Ginny Weasley  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Género: <strong>Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

**._._._._._.**

Paranoia

Era imposible que tuviera ese cabello, ¡IMPOSIBLE!, Ginny se aplicaba miles de productos en el cabello y ni siquiera se había acercado a aquella adoración de Harry por la perfección de cuero cabelludo de su novio. Maldito Malfoy, tenía mucho dinero, era guapo y estaba en forma, luego le quitaba a Harry y ahora resultaba que tenía mejor cabello que ella, podía aceptarle lo demás, pero nunca aceptaría que ese niño mimado tuviera mejor cabello.  
>Además también Hermione también alababa a ese rubio oxigenado, que sabía ella sobre cabello bonito si ella parecía que tuviera a su gato en la cabeza la mayoría del tiempo.<br>Pareciera como si el mundo se hubiera puesto en su contra hasta su hermano Ron que siempre decía odiar al maldito hurón, ahora parecía totalmente de acuerdo que a pesar de todo el maldito slytherin tenía un cabello hermoso.  
>Ginny sabía que ahí había una seria conspiración y la descubriría.<br>-Vamos, Ginevra, solo toca mi cabello y termina con esta maldita paranoia- había dicho el rubio cuando Ginny había ido a reclamarle que hubiera puesto a todos en su contra.  
>Al final de día no tuvo más que irse derrotada y maldiciendo al imbecil de Malfoy y aun después de avergonzarla el rubio se había dispuesto a enseñarle un tratamiento para el cabello.<p>

**._._._._._.**

yo se que ustedes quieren comentar :D


	4. Cumpleaños

**Título:** Cumpleaños  
><strong>Reto:<strong> #4  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Género: <strong>Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

**Nota:** Modifique unas cosas del original en el fest porque fanfiction se puso sus moños y me lo modificaba.

**._._._._._.**

Cumpleaños

-Que no, no bajare y es mi última palabra.  
>-Pero Draco todos te esperan, eres tú al que festejamos.<br>-No importa, esto es deshonroso.  
>-Vamos, amor, no es una fiesta de cumpleaños sin el cumpleañero.<br>-Que ya dije que no quiero ir.  
>-Habrá regalos y tú amas recibir regalos.<br>-Pueden regresarlos no me importa.  
>-No entiendo, tú amas cumplir años, es tu día recuerdas.<br>-Amaba cumplir años.  
>-¿Y por qué ese repentino cambio?<br>-Son 31 años Harry... paso de tres décadas de vida, no puedo celebrarlo.  
>-Sigo sin entender por qué no puedes...<br>-No entiendes, los Malfoy no envejecemos entonces no pienso celebrar, me quedare con 30 y punto.  
>-Sí, decían que tampoco salían con Potters<br>-Yo no salgo con Potter, salgo contigo Harry... un momento... ¿Me estás diciendo viejo?  
>-¡NO! Cariño, acabas de decir que los Malfoy no envejecen,<br>-Se lo que acabo de decir, no soy tonto, como otros.  
>-No te pongas en ese plan Draco, trato de razonar contigo porque se que quieres ir y ver a tus amigos y abrir tus regalos y que todos presten atención solo a ti.<br>-No pretendas saber lo que quiero Harry, porque no es así.  
>-Vienen Blaise y Ron desde Italia solo por tu cumpleaños y se que Hermione te compro ese antiguo tomo de Pociones curativas que estabas esperando que alguien te regalara.<br>-Pues gastaron su tiempo y dinero en vano, porque no pienso celebrar que esté envejeciendo.  
>-Una vez más te repito que tú dijiste que los Malfoy no envejecen, entonces por más años que tengas seguirás igual de joven y guapo.<br>- Yo dije eso…  
>-¿Bajarás?<br>- Pero Harry…  
>-Hay pastel de chocolate, tu favorito.<br>- ¿Enserio?  
>-Lo hice yo.<br>-Bueno... supongo que no podemos desperdiciar la comida.  
>-Ajá, eso estaría muy mal, es algo que los Malfoy no hacen.<p>

**._._._._._.**

yo se que ustedes quieren comentar :D


	5. Fetiches

**Título:** Fetiches  
><strong>Reto:<strong> #5  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Género: <strong>Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

**._._._._._.**

Fetiches

-Vamos Harry admítelo.  
>-No<br>-Admite que eres un pervertido.  
>-No lo soy.<br>-Admite que te pone el tatuaje.  
>-No lo hace<br>-Entonces explíqueme Sr. Potter aquella extraña afición a divertirse con mi brazo cuando lo hacemos.  
>- No es ninguna afición y no me divierto.<br>-Si lo haces Harry, te encanta.  
>-Si te respondes a ti mismo de manera afirmativa para que te molestas en preguntar.<br>-Uy uy, no lo negaste, lo sabía.  
>-Eres imposible.<br>-Solo quiero que admitas que tienes un fetiche con la marca tenebrosa... bueno no, con MI marca tenebrosa en específico.  
>-Lo admito, si tú admites que tienes un fetiche por oírme hablar en parsel.<br>-Te odio Potter.  
>-No, me amas cariño, y no podrías vivir sin mi habilidad para encantar a las serpientes, <em>a tu serpiente.<em>  
>-Potter te odiare mucho más si no vienes a la habitación inmediatamente.<p>

**._._._._._.**

yo se que ustedes quieren comentar :3


	6. Charlas

**Título:** Charlas  
><strong>Reto:<strong> #6  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Género: <strong>Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

**._._._._._.**

Charlas

Sería una escena muy graciosa, cómica, ver a Harry y a su madre tomando el té un viernes por la tarde.  
>Si, SERÍA graciosa si no fuera que en las dos horas que su padre y él habían estado tratando de entrar al salón, ellos no hubieran estado hablando de sus respectivas relaciones.<br>-Lo se Harry, puede ser terco como una mula, al igual que Lucius, aunque eso también viene de los genes Black, los hombres en la familia son unos obstinados.  
>-Lo que más me sorprende es el tiempo que invierte en su cabello y aspecto personal.<br>-Se de lo que me hablas querido, llega a ver veces en que Lucius se tarda más en el baño que yo, te sorprendería saber las razones por las que hemos llegado tarde a ciertos lugares.  
>-Yo se que es importante verse bien pero no es como si lo fuera a dejar de querer si no se tardara más de dos horas en escoger su atuendo en un día que pasaremos en casa.<br>-Me hubiera gustado que Draco se pareciera más a mi, pero de sus genes Black son normalmente opacados por los Malfoy, pero también tienen su lado bueno.  
>-¿Así?<br>-Claro que sí, no creas que me case con Lucius por su fortuna que no la necesitaba, lo que me gusta es cuando es tan detallista y finge indiferencia.  
>-Se a lo que te refieres, esos pequeños detalles que resultan ser gigantescos.<br>Seguían charlando como si nunca hubieran entrado sus respectivos maridos a la estancia y no tuvieran cara de horror.  
>Con una elegancia nada digna de un Malfoy Lucius decidió terminar con aquella extrañísima situación<br>-¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí!  
>-¡Queridos!- dijo Narcisa como si no los hubiera visto entrar -ya están aquí, Harry y yo charlábamos.<br>-¿Charlar? ustedes no charlan, no deberían charlar.  
>-Oh!, vamos Draco, no seas exagerado claro que puedo charlar con Harry, siempre encontramos cosas muy interesantes de que hablar.<br>-¿A nuestras espaldas? ¿Desde hace cuando que ustedes... charlan?-Dijo Lucius como si la idea de que su esposa y yerno conversaran fuera enfermiza.  
>-Ustedes lo hacen sonar como si fuera un crimen, vamos que solo de vez en cuando nos sentamos a conversar, dejen de ser exagerados y vayamos al comedor que pronto será la cena.-Ésta vez fue Harry quien habló.<br>-Te digo Harry, de tal palo tal astilla.

**._._._._._.**

yo se que ustedes quieren comentar :3


	7. Rol

**Título:** Rol  
><strong>Reto:<strong> #7  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Género: <strong>Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

**N/A:** Ese día tenía algo por los fetiches y los diálogos.

**._._._._._.**

Rol

-Y decías que yo tenía un complejo de líder.  
>-Cállate Potter.<br>-A alguien se le subió el poder a la cabeza  
>-Que te calles.<br>-Eres un mandón  
>-CÁLLATE<br>-Si no me callo ¿qué? ¿El superior y mandón prefecto me quitará puntos?  
>-Te quitare otra cosa, así que cállate.<br>-Draco eres malísimo en esto de escenificar, ni siquiera puedes ser igual de prepotente que en el colegio.  
>-Es tú culpa, me hace daño estar cerca de ti, y claro que tienes complejo de líder, te encanta ser el que dirige.<br>-Pues no es como si yo pudiera dirigir mucho en nuestra boda.  
>-¿Y dejar que sea roja y dorada? Ni loco.<br>-Tú problema es que no te gusta dirigir, te gusta mandar, eres un mandón.  
>-Yo no soy mandón, la culpa es de quien me obedece.<br>-Sí claro, incluso en la cama eres un obstinado a mandar incluso cuando eres bottom.  
>-Nunca me perdonaras por esa vez, verdad Harry.<br>-No, no es eso, es que es algo como un fetiche a ser superior que todos, a poder mandar, sino mira cuando eras prefecto, fuiste más imbécil de lo que ya eras.  
>-Gracias, querido.<br>-Bueno ¿podemos seguir?  
>-Vale, pero cambiemos de guión que esto del rol prefectoestudiante como que no da, ¿Qué te parece sanador/paciente?

**._._._._._.**

yo se que ustedes quieren comentar :3


End file.
